


The Half Metal Scientist

by 1sneaky_fox3



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alchemy, F/M, Fullmetal Alchemist Ending Spoilers, Gen, Happy Ending, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sneaky_fox3/pseuds/1sneaky_fox3
Summary: Edward Elric, the youngest state alchemist in the history, sacrifices his alchemic powers to bring back his brother Alphonse Elric. Even though Ed is pretty happy with his situation with his brother, Winry and his original arm; he still lacks something. He misses studying alchemy. While he is trying to figure out a way to regain his abilities, he comes up with a revolutionary alternative to alchemy, science.





	The Half Metal Scientist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone reading this actually :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+reading+this+actually+%3A%29).



It was only two weeks after Winry has said yes and Edward was still screaming like a fangirl about it. Many times he had suspected that it was all actually a result of his imagination and that he would wake up soon with his automail arm and leg.  
But he didn’t wake up.  
And, boy was he glad he didn’t.  
The arm and Al's new body were pleasant enough. But then all of a sudden with an extreme blast of confidence he had proposed to Winry.  
In the most idiotic way of course.  
He was actually planning to bend on his one knee in the middle of the vast fields of flowers in a sunset. He was going to say “Will you marry me, Winry Rockbell?” in a charismatic voice which would (hopefully) charm Winry. And they would run in the fields hand to hand with an emotional soundtrack playing in the background etc etc…  
Yeah, that would have been nice indeed.  
But, instead of doing these things- as Mustang has suggested- he just kept finding excuses and convincing himself that it wasn’t the right moment yet.  
And now three months had passed and he hadn’t been able to even give any significant signals about his emotions. Guess time passes faster when you are not being tortured by the regret of breaking the rules of alchemy and losing your limbs along with your younger brother’s body.  
So Edward was desperate and he started to accept the fact that he wasn’t capable of being as flirty and romantic as Mustang.  
So he just listened to his heart.  
And surprisingly, so did his true love.  
He was sitting by the window of the train back to Ressembool. He had a smile on his face. Though it was an unusual one. It wasn’t a sneaky one, nor an amused one.  
It was the result of sheer happiness.  
Then why, he thought, why do I feel like I am missing something? Was it greed? Did he want more? He sighed.  
But what more could he have possibly wanted? 

 

"So that's what happened," said Ed leaning on the kitchen wall.  
"Uh, I can't believe you have to deal with this much paperwork Ed! You literally saved the country, what else do they want?"  
Ed looked at Winry who was extremely focused on preparing the meal before replying "Well, technically I performed human transmutation not once but twice. And the other guys from the military are guilty from their actions in the Ishbalan War, so yeah we are all trying to be cleansed." She was carefully stirring ingredients. Ed smiled looking at the view. There was a white stain on her right cheek which made her only more adorable. Was that even possible? He got closer to hug her from behind and cuddle a little. Winry leaned her head to his and for a second or two Ed watched her talented hands move and felt her steady breathing. It was then he saw the milk bottle. He looked at the bottle and furrowed his eyebrows. "Ugh, why milk? You know I hate it!" Winry chuckled. "Well... What are you making anyway? " asked Ed with a grumpy voice. "Stew." Ed smiled. Pinako's recipe was very delicious but the fact that Winry has made the food made it much more delicious for him. It tasted like... love.  
"Well I don't know how you can do it Winry," he said. “How is it possible to take such an evil ingredient and make it become something waaaay tastier? It is like alchemy even-”  
“What, what happened Ed?” said Winry in a worried voice. He had frozen in all of a sudden and his golden eyes were focused on the milk bottle entirely with a sort of gleam only appeared when he had a crazy idea. “Just like alchemy…” He murmured with his shocked expression. “That’s it! We didn’t even need a portal from the start! It was just there, right in front of my eyes, and I couldn’t see it! Oh my god, Winry you are AMAZING.” He kissed her from the lips and he dashed away with a crazy grin on his face. Winry wasn’t quite sure what was going on but she knew that her goofy fiance just had discovered something that would change the world entirely from a bottle of milk. But that was what she loved about him the most she thought. The gleam of his eyes, always wondering.  
Ed went down to the basement and started building a lab to himself. Thanks to his brother’s help when he came to visit with his girlfriend Mei too, the lab was over in no time. He conducted many experiments and recorded his findings. He later shared his studies with all of the alchemist society.

So this was how Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest state alchemist of the history had discovered science.


End file.
